Bad Luck After Bad Luck
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Ever since Kaiba and Jounoichi got together, bad luck seems to pop up at every chance it gets.
1. OopsieDaisy

Chapter 1: Oopsie-Daisy

**A/N:**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters._

Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock continued it's annoying sound. In the dimly lit room, two lumps on the mattress lay undisturbed. But soon after a few minutes, the noise began to wake one of them. Blond hair poked out from under the gray sheets and slapped the other person awake.

" Kaiba! Turn it off!" Jounoichi cried. The dark haired man mumbled something, before turning in bed and shutting the irritating noise off. He got out of bed wearily and into the bathroom. The blond continues to sleep after finding a comfortable position on the bed.

Kaiba had washed up and exited the bathroom clothed in what Jou calls it, "Casual Wear". Sitting back on the edge of the bed, Kaiba decides to wake Jou up. A few mumbles and groans, Jou finally cracked an eye open to survey the dark haired man who was looking intently at him.

" What is it, Kaiba?" Jou replied tiredly. But when he traveled to what his lover was wearing, it was a surprise! " Kaiba?! You're finally wearing something other than your business suits. Hey… wait a minute. Why aren't you wearin' your suits, Kaiba?" Jou wondered, sitting up on the bed.

Kaiba opened his laptop and began typing away; " I have a day off today. So, I'm spending it with you." Kaiba replied.

" For real?" Jou was ecstatic.

" Yes. Anything you want to do today?" Kaiba asked, eyes never taken off the screen.

" Yup! I got two tickets to " You don't mess With the Zohan" that I really want to see." Jou cried happily patting his pant pocket.

" Fine. We'll go see it. Get dressed and I'll have the limo—" Kaiba started, but Jou covered his hand over Kaiba's mouth.

" No. I—I don't want the limo." Jou replied, a blush graced his features.

" … I'll bring the car around, meet you down there." Kaiba concluded, closing his laptop and got his keys from the bedside table and bent down to lay a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Jou blushed immediately and when the door closed behind Kaiba, Jounoichi jumped up for joy and hurriedly picked out an outfit for their outing. He ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower before putting a new fresh pair of clothes and ran downstairs to meet up with the dark haired man. Jou got into the car as Kaiba started to drive towards their destination for the date.

Soon after, Kaiba pulled up at the cinema and parked in an empty slot and they both walked up to the building. Right before they entered the theater, with all their snacks already paid for, Jou searched his jeans for the two tickets to the movie and realized that it wasn't there.

" Jou, I thought you said that you have it?" Kaiba replied.

" Yeah, I just… I don't know. I could've sworn I just had it this morning." Jou replied, looking through his pockets, shoes…socks. There was nothing there but balls of lint.

" Um… could it be that you left the tickets in your other pants?" Kaiba stated. Jou's eyes went wide with horror.

" You're right! Man! I put it in the washer, it's no use now…" Jou pouted sadly. Seeing his puppy in this state would've been great for him, but at that moment, it wasn't a sight to behold. Kaiba sighed inwardly and afraid of what he was about to do. He didn't care about his reputation as Kaiba Corps President, he just wanted to make Jou happy.

" Do you have any tickets left for You Don't Mess With The Zohan?" Kaiba asked the ticket booth person. The man behind the glass pane shook his head.

" Sorry, it's already sold out." The man replied.

" Hey, look. Isn't that Seto Kaiba? President of Kaiba Corps?" A girl wondered, talking to her friend while walking by them.

Kaiba furiously grabbed the collar of the man through the slot in the glass and sneered,

" I know you have some tickets left. So why don't we stop this charade and give me those tickets, huh?" Jou quickly went over to Kaiba and tried to pry his arm off the man.

" It's all right, Kaiba. We… We could go somewhere else." Jou reasoned

" Come on, give me the tickets." Kaiba replied angrily. The man behind the glass pane shook with horror and immediately rummaged something in the back and came out with two tickets for the movie.

" H-Here." The man shakily replied.

" And here, keep the change, okay?" Kaiba replied, handing the man 50 and snatch the tickets from the counter before walking into the theater with Jou in tow. Getting into their seats, Jou turned to Kaiba,

" Kaiba, that was kind of mean, don't cha think?" Jou whispered, when the theater lights began to dim and the movie started.

" Well, if you hadn't forgotten the tickets at home, then I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures as to threaten that guy back there." Kaiba stated, settling himself comfortable in his seat. Jou bit his lip and started watching the movie too.

The movie was soon over and they both started to head outside the theater, when the doors were open, they were hit with flashes and voices that were overlapping one another, microphones were shoved in their faces. Why were they here?

" Mr. Kaiba, we heard that you threatened a citizen of Domino. Was there a reason to this sudden outburst here in public?" a lady reporter replied, raising the microphone right in front of Kaiba. He had nothing to say and proceed to drag Jou with him through the crowd of reporters and photographers waiting to hear the latest scoop.

It was a pretty large crowd to be just only reporters and photographers, in the mix were fangirls of Kaiba, screaming in any way to get attention from the teen President, but to no avail. While maneuvering through the big crowd, somehow, Kaiba and Jou's link hands were broken and were separated.

" Kaiba! A word with you about this afternoon's concern?" a male reporter asked in the midst of all the shouting. Kaiba ignored everyone's questions concerning him and tried to find his blond haired puppy from the sea of people trying to get his attention.

" K-Kaiba! Help!" Jou cried, he was being manhandled by some of the fangirls, they were pulling at his blonde hair and at his shirt, screaming at him, asking him what his relationship was to the teen President of Kaiba Corps. Jou didn't answer, but was desperately trying to struggle from the fangirls without hurting them.

Kaiba made his way over to the other side of the crowd, elbowing people in the face just to get through to Jou and finally pulled the girls from him, shielding his blond puppy from any intruders. Kaiba looked down at his love that had buried his face into his shirt,

" Jou, do you think you could run to the car?" Kaiba whispered where only Jou could hear. Jou looked up at the dark haired man and nodded slightly. " All right. When I give you the signal, I want you to run and don't look back. You got it?" Kaiba replied. Jou nodded again. The signal was soon made with a slight nod of the taller and man and they both sprinted through the crowd and out the building to their car, some reporters who were taking their coffee break outside, spotted them.

' _Shi—_' Kaiba thought and pushed Jou ahead, while Kaiba ran to the driver's seat and slamming the door closed, as Jou slammed his side of the door closed, letting out a held breath.

" I think I got my exercise for the day." Jou breathed out, a hand to his chest. Kaiba let out a little chuckle, starting the car up. But before they could pull out of the parking lot, fangirls flung themselves at the car, smearing up the glass with their breath and probably their makeup also. Jou had a weird out look and cringed a bit. Kaiba almost jumped out of his seat, if his seatbelt hadn't been there, he craned his neck to see the back of the car and there were fangirls there too.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly, he didn't feel up to it now and he didn't care who hurt as long as he got his blond puppy away from these scary, possessive people and backed out, hearing shrieks from girls in the process.

Jou looked at the driver in horror. " What are you doing, Kaiba? What if they got hurt because of you?!" Jou cried.

" I can pay for them…that is if they really got hurt." Kaiba replied, shifting the lever into Drive and pressed on the accelerator, making a quick getaway. In a matter of minutes or 20, they arrived back at home.

" Man, I'm never going anywhere with you in public anymore, Kaiba." Jou joked. Kaiba side glanced over at the blond who was now looking in the refrigerator for something cooling to drink and took out two beer cans.

" Fine, next time I have a free day, I will go to work instead of spending time with you." Kaiba replied, entering the bathroom. Jou pouted, knowing that he made Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corps irritated.

Kaiba soon emerged from the bathroom and took the unopened beer can on the coffee table and proceeds into their bedroom, slamming the door close before Jou could utter a word to the taller teen.

Waiting for a few minutes for Kaiba to cool down, Jou knocked on the door to their room. " Kaiba? I know you're mad but can we make up? I'm sorry." Jou apologized, a frown etched on his face. He got no response from the other side of the door.

" Come on, Kaiba…" Jou replied. The door suddenly was yanked open and a hand grabbed at the front of his shirt and was pulled into the room, closing the door in the process. " K-Kaiba..." Jou stuttered.

" Make up? You want us to make up?" Kaiba replied, face close to the blonde's. Jou nodded meekly, too uncomfortable for his pleasure.

" And how do you suppose you want for me to make it up with you?" Kaiba asked, drawing away and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

" I-I really don't know." Jou stuttered, sitting down on the carpet and picked at the threads there. Kaiba just scoffed at his puppy.

" Then I don't think we could ever make up."


	2. Just Making The Most Of It

Jou's heart cracked at the mention of them never going to make up

Jou's heart cracked at the mention of them never going to make up. He stood up and ran to block the CEO from exiting the room. Kaiba just looked down at his puppy,

" What now?"

" I-I…" Jou stuttered, trying to find words, any to convince Kaiba that he wanted things to go back to the way they were.

" Well?" Kaiba was waiting, arms across his chest.

" I LOVE YOU!!" Jou cried, almost shocking the CEO out of his wits, _almost_.

" Heh…Like that's going to-" Kaiba was cut off mid-sentence with a kiss from Jou. Licking on the older man's lips shyly, he was granted entrance into the wet cavern. Both were caught up in the moment when there was hurried, loud knock on the front door. Groaning, Kaiba got up and went downstairs, Jou in tow. Kaiba opened the door and he was suddenly pushed aside harshly and two blurs came in through and the door roughly slammed shut.

" What the hell—Anzu? Noah?" Jou cried looking at the panting couple. They were both wheezing with their hands on their knees.

" Why aren't you…. _**Wheeze**_…Chasing those reporters off?" Anzu replied, looking at the two confused men.

" Yeah." Noah breathed out.

" Reporters? What are you talking about? There are no—WAHHH! Reporters!" Jou cried taking a look out of the window and then bustling back at Kaiba's side in fear.

" Hmm… what did you guys do now?" Noah accused his stepbrother. Kaiba scoffed,

" We didn't do anything." Kaiba replied.

" Really? Then what could be the reason that all of these reporters are at your house, Kaiba, if you hadn't done something or…Jou done something to rouse the paparazzi in a frenzy?" Anzu pointed out, making herself comfortable on their host's couch.

Kaiba looked at the smugness on the dancer's face and sneered. " Fine, you're right. I did do something. It wasn't that big of a deal." Kaiba replied.

" And exactly, what did you do, Kaiba?" Noah wondered.

" He yelled at the ticket booth person and some people blabbed it to the media. It happened yesterday. We didn't think that they would follow us home. So all this time we didn't know that they were camping out in our front lawn." Jou stated.

Anzu and Noah held their breath, ready to burst any minute. Kaiba's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He was about to throw them out to the paparazzi so that they would deal with them, but since they were already good terms with each other, it would only sadden his puppy that much more.

" Besides, what were you doing in the neighborhood? Your house is miles away." Kaiba replied harshly.

" Well… we were visiting Mai and Keith and decided, what the heck and visit you guys too. Then we stumbled upon the reporters. Some of them noticed us because of our popularity and the only thing we could do was hide out in your house since it was closest." Noah explained.

" Well, you could've ran off so that they would be driven from our place! Instead, you decide to camp out here. Do you know now, that they won't EVER leave this place? Tch." Kaiba sighed with frustration.

" Don't worry, Kaiba. I'm sure that when they know that we won't come out, they'll just give up and leave." Jou reasoned softly, tugging at the sleeves of Kaiba's dress shirt.

" What if they never leave, puppy?" Kaiba replied.

" Pfft…" Noah and Anzu stifled. Kaiba and Jou turned to look at the straight couple.

" What's so funny?" Kaiba replied.

" Y-You have a pet name for Jounoichi." Noah laughed.

" Jou, I can't believe you're being soft with Kaiba here. Last time, you couldn't stand Kaiba calling you _puppy_. But now, you like it? Hmm… could it be because that you're lovers and you think that it's kawaii?" Anzu grinned and Jou could only blush.

" A-Anzu! It's not like that at all!" Jou cried.

" Aww… he's blushing." Noah teased.

" Shut up!" Jou cried, burying his face into the pillows on the couch.

The reporters ran after the famous dancer from New York, Miss Anzu Mazaki and the famous Noah Kaiba from Kaiba Corps. Anzu and Noah ran straight up to the house and rapped on the door hurriedly, while the reporters were coming closer, closer, closer…The door finally swung open and they rushed in, closing the door in the process, cutting any communication from the wild horde outside.

While catching their breaths, they could feel the confused stares from their friend Jou and his lover, Kaiba. They were waiting for an explanation as to why they decided to come into their home, just to get away from the hungry reporters outside. Kaiba had came back from the kitchen with some drinks, when shadows upon shadows were at the windows produced by the high sun above. Muffled voices were heard and then sounds of knocking. It shocked the blonde enough for him to go into a fetal position at the corner of the couch he was currently occupying on.

Kaiba looked over at his frightened puppy and sighed. ' _This is going to be a long night. If those pathetic people out there don't leave by morning, then I'll have to just take the matter into my own hands._' Kaiba thought finally. He looked at his guests.

" So, I'm guessing that you two will be spending the night here?" Kaiba asked. Anzu just furrowed her brow, arms crossed about her chest.

" Of course! Do you think we're going out when they're out there ready to eat us alive? I rather stay here than out there." Anzu argued.

" Same goes for me, if you don't mind, brother." Noah politely added.

" You'll stay down here in the living room." Kaiba announced. Anzu and Noah were shocked out of their minds.

" W-Why here? Don't you have any rooms upstairs for guests?" Anzu cried.

" NO." Kaiba replied.

" We do actually." Jou cried. Then he was silenced by a glare from the dark haired teen. Jou looked away.

" See! You do have room. We'll take it. Don't worry, me and Noah can sleep together." Anzu said and Noah just sat there on the couch blushing like a bright tomato.

" Fine. Tomorrow, whether or not the reporters are still there, I want you to leave." Kaiba concluded.

" What? So that you and Jou could go back to your daily lives?" Anzu hinted and Kaiba just coughed uncomfortably.

" Heh…" Anzu grinned, letting Jou lead Noah and her up the stairs and into their spare bedroom. Finally alone in the living room, Kaiba let out a low growl.

" Mazaki always think she's better than me." Kaiba went upstairs after them for a good night's rest.


	3. Victims Of The Paparazzi

Although it was noisy from time to time from the reporters down below in the coldness of the night, the house occupants had a good night's sleep Although it was noisy from time to time from the reporters down below in the coldness of the night, the house occupants had a good night's sleep. The next morning, Kaiba went down to see if the reporters had gone their way, but new people showed up at their front lawn. Groaning, he yanked the front door open and watched as people who were nodding off a few seconds ago were on full alert and had clambered over to where the CEO was and started talking nonstop. Flashes of light almost blinded the teen CEO if he hadn't closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and yelled," I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! GET OFF OF MY LAWN OR YOU'LL HEAR IT FROM MY LAWYER!!" Kaiba threatened. Some reporters fled the scene others who have heard that excuse before, continued to stay put, ready to get information out of the CEO who looked like he was having a bit of a temper at the moment." Please, Mr. Kaiba. A word with you." A lady replied." Leave." Kaiba stated, a glare was added for emphasis. Some could feel the murderous intent emanating from the CEO and decided to hightail it. From the window above, Jou watched as his lover took care of the situation one by one. He smiled happily, knowing that Kaiba would do anything to make sure that nothing would come in their way of happiness.But for some reason this lady wasn't moving an inch. She was determined to get something out of the CEO no matter what it took. Jou went down there and up to the woman." If we do what you say, will you leave us alone?" Jou replied. The lady turned her attention to the blonde. " Are you Jounoichi Katsuya by any chance?" The woman wondered. Jou nodded, " Yes. I am." " Tell me. What's your relationship with Mr. Kaiba here?" the lady asked. Jou gulped and turned to the CEO for help when he saw that he wasn't there anymore. Looking down in sadness, Jou started to speak when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him. " He's my lover." A voice replied. Jou looked up to the face of Kaiba. " K-Kaiba." Jou replied. " Lover?" the lady raised her eyebrows in surprise." Yes. Since we answered your question, could you please take the rest of the reporters and leave." Kaiba stated." Y-Yes." The lady and other reporters left the premises and bit startled by the information that they received out of the CEO himself.Anzu and Noah awoke to a sunny day and ran downstairs to meet up with Jou and Kaiba who was silently sitting at the dining table eating breakfast." Looks like someone chased them away." Noah replied smugly." With no help from you freeloaders." Kaiba glared. Jou sweat dropped." Don't mind him, you guys. Want breakfast before you leave?" Jou asked. Anzu and Noah nodded enthusiastically before pulling out chairs and sitting at the table too. Jou went to fill two plates of scrambled eggs, toast and some bacon strips on the side. He went back out of the kitchen and placed them in front of his two friends and they all ate happily, all except for the CEO who was desperately waiting for Anzu and Noah to leave the house. Once they left an hour later, Kaiba went to work, leaving Jou to take care of the house.Jou was in the middle of cleaning, when his thoughts went to what Kaiba had told the reporters just this morning. It was a shock to him, he never thought that Kaiba would openly express what their relationship was to the public. But could it be because he was trapped with no way to go? Or was he fed up with hiding their relationship to the world, knowing that one day they would all accept it and move on? Jou did not know, but he was happy that Kaiba referred to them as _lovers_ instead of just being _coincidental friends living under the same roof_. Jou was just happy enough that Kaiba had admitted to himself that they were now lovers and nothing more and certainly nothing less.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be coming soon. So, please read and review!


	4. Let Me Love You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just had a hard time whether or not to do a lemon…and in the end, I just couldn't figure it out. Especially when I have to take practice sessions to study harder for my placement exam coming up. So, I don't know how long until the final chapter, (which will be the next one) will come out. Until then, read and review! Oh! If the ending of this chapter was a little rushed, it was.**

--

Kaiba arrived at Kaiba Corps in a matter of minutes and headed into the elevator, pressing the buttons to his office floor. There were many whispers heard from the back of him,

' _No doubt they're talking about me and Jou._' Kaiba cleared his throat when the doors opened and he stepped out, walking the hallways to his office at the end. Finally in the quietness of his office, he sat down in his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes in frustration. Of course the news this morning will definitely shock the media. Yes, he could see it now, headlines in bolded words: **Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps Has a Male Lover?**

A knock on the door brought the CEO out of his thoughts,

" Come in." Kaiba replied, straightening out in his seat. The door opened and in came his secretary,

" Mr. Kaiba, sir. Someone wishes to speak with you by the name of Otogi Ryuji."

' _What does Otogi want now?_' Kaiba sighed.

" Bring him in." Kaiba replied. The secretary stepped back to let the young man inside the office, before leaving them to themselves. Otogi walked over to the desk where Kaiba sat behind and threw a newspaper at him.

" Read it, Kaiba. If you haven't already." Kaiba took the newspaper off of his desk and looked at the front page. His eyes widened at the words he dreaded to see.

" I knew that this would happen, but it was the only thing that would've driven them away." Kaiba sighed.

" You told them about you and Jou?" Otogi cried.

" Yes, I did. Even without them pestering me, I still would've told them about Jou one way or another." Kaiba explained.

" Hmm… so what are you going to do about this? It'll ruin your reputation." Otogi reasoned.

" I know. But I couldn't care less."

" You couldn't?! But why?" Otogi shouted.

" Because…Jou will always be by my side." Kaiba replied. Otogi sighed,

" If you believe your relationship is that strong, then by all means believe. I'm just a friend on the side who cares about your well being and as well as Jou's." Otogi joked getting ready to leave.

" Goodbye." Kaiba replied, now looking through his stack of papers. Otogi sneered before excusing himself and left the office without a trace.

--

Jou whistled happily while dusting the shelves and every nook and cranny where it wasn't visible to the human eye. He was in the middle of dusting when he suddenly jumped out of his skin in shock. His phone was vibrating in his pant pocket; he took his phone out and looked at the caller id. It was Anzu.

" 'Ello dere, Anzu. What is it?" Jou wondered, continuing to dust the place.

" Don't tell me you haven't seen this morning's newspaper have you?" Anzu asked.

" No, you know that I don't read newspapers." Jou sighed, stopping and leaning on the wall.

" Yeah, well, I think you should start reading newspapers. Starting now. There's something about you and Kaiba in the front page. And in bold print no less. Did you know that people now know about your relationship?" Anzu cried. Jou stiffened a bit, the lady from this morning. She had already printed out the information in a matter of minutes.

" Jou, you do know that with this on the front page, Kaiba's career will go down the drain." Anzu cried. On the other line, Jou was sweating bullets, he didn't think that it would hurt Kaiba's career that badly. He had to tell Kaiba about this.

" L-Look. I got to go." Jou shakily said and then he hanged out before dialing Kaiba's cell number. After three rings, the CEO picked up.

" Hello?" Kaiba replied, typing away at his laptop.

" Kaiba! Did you see this morning's newspaper? The news about us is on the front page!" Jou cried.

" I know that." Kaiba replied calmly as ever.

" You knew and yet you didn't tell me?" Jou cried in frustration.

" I just knew about it a few minutes ago, puppy. Otogi told me about it." Kaiba explained.

" I…I see." Jou sighed.

" I'm coming home early today." Kaiba announced. Jou was shocked.

" Why?" Jou wondered.

" Baka." Kaiba sighed and hung up. Jou just blinked a bit then replied just above a whisper,

" He hung up on me. Argh! Stupid Kaiba!"

--

The clock in Kaiba's office finally struck 2:00 and he got up from behind the desk and took his coat off of the rack and walked out of the room. His secretary stood up immediately after hearing the door open.

" Mr. Kaiba. Are you going home already?"

" Yes and cancel any meetings for tomorrow. I'm taking a day off." Kaiba replied before heading into the elevator and pressing the lobby button. The automatic doors closed in front of him. The elevator finally reached the lobby and found that Noah had been waiting for him.

" Noah?"

" Yo. I've come to protect you." Noah joked.

"Tch. I can handle it myself." Kaiba replied, walking past his stepbrother. Fangirls and reporters suddenly leapt out at the CEO from thin air and surrounded the teen. Noah let out a cry and then jumped into action, pushing people away and getting to his brother before ushering the CEO outside and into his car. Noah's bodyguards prevented anyone from getting closer to Kaiba's car and Kaiba took that chance to drive off.

' _Is this how it's going to be everyday from now on?_' Kaiba sighed, finally pulling up at his house and then turned off his engine. There were no reporters here and he sighed with relief. At least they weren't bothering his puppy now. Kaiba walked up to the front door and entered,

" Tadaima…" Kaiba replied. Jou walked into the hallway and replied with a ' Welcome home.'

" No reporters came knocking down the door today?" Kaiba grunted, taking off his shoes before entering the house.

" No, but that would've been bad." Jou laughed.

" I'm serious, Jou. This is no laughing matter. What if you got hurt while I'm not here? Some people just want to see me fall and by doing that they'll go to my weak spot."

" Weak spot? Do you mean to tell me that I'm your weak spot?" Jou cried. Kaiba almost blushed and stuttered,

" N-No. What makes you say that you're my weak spot? I mean, there are other things that could be my weak spot." Kaiba covered up. Jou just raised a brow in confusion,

"…And what would those other things be?" Jou wondered. Kaiba shifted his eyes around the room to find something but nothing came up.

" Why do you want to know? Besides, did you make dinner yet?" Kaiba said brushing past his puppy. Jou turned around to see Kaiba's retreating back into their room.

" Aa…" Jou sighed and went into the kitchen to fix dinner up and then placing them at the dining room table.

--

Kaiba stripped of his suit before heading into the shower. He turned the knob on, letting the hot water cascade down his body. Kaiba sighed, raking a hand through his wet hair. A few minutes later, he clothed in a loose dress shirt and slacks then headed out into the dining room, where Jou just finished putting the food on the table.

" Oh, you're done? Well come and eat, Kaiba." Jou replied, taking a seat himself. Kaiba walked over to the table and sat across from his puppy. They began to eat quietly; Jou took peeks at the CEO from time to time without him noticing. But when in fact Kaiba knew that Jou was looking at him, the more times he did that the more annoyed he got. Kaiba drew in a breath, which went unnoticed by Jou and calm himself down.

" Got food on my face or something?" Kaiba asked with a smirk, Jou immediately looked over at Kaiba, a blush on his face.

" W-Who said that I was looking at you." Jou covered, staring at his bowl of rice.

" Well, it was either that or I've become more attractive." Kaiba boasted. Jou just twitched,

" You've got to be joking me, Kaiba. Your looks haven't improved one bit." Jou snarled.

" I see. So …when I do this, you're not fazed?" Kaiba replied, leaning towards the blond and licked off the rice at the corner of Jou's mouth. Jou turned 10 times redder than a tomato.

" T-That doesn't count!" Jou cried suddenly. Kaiba smirked.

" I believe that it does, puppy."

" No fair." Jou pouted.

" All is fair in love and war." Kaiba replied. Jou huffed and stood up, collecting the dirty dishes and taking it with him to the kitchen. Kaiba also stood up, carrying his dirty dishes over and hovered right behind his puppy. Jou stiffened at the closeness of the older teen's body.

" K-Kaiba. What are you doing?" Jou replied turning to face the CEO. Kaiba leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. An innocent touch on the lips turned into heated, passionate kisses that leave one breathless. They both drew back, panting slightly, trying to catch their breath.

" Come on." Kaiba grunted dragging Jou along with him, Jou snapped out of his dream state and realized that he wasn't done washing the dishes.

" K-Kaiba! What about the dishes!" Jou cried. Kaiba stopped in his tracks and looked at his puppy.

" Do it tomorrow." Kaiba replied and then resumed his dragging up into their bedroom.

Clothes were shed in a path all the way over to the mattress where they started their lovemaking. Both bodies were flushed together as one and groans and moans were heard throughout the household. Words of 'I love you' were shared and tangled limbs resumed their position throughout the night as both Kaiba and Jou nodded off to sleep. The next day, will hopefully be a better one.


	5. No More Bad Luck

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

--

The next day, Kaiba awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Rubbing his eyes from sleep, the brunette sat up in bed. He pattered downstairs and into the kitchen where his blond lover was hovering over the stove, keeping a watchful eye on the eggs. Kaiba walked up behind Jou and wrapped an arm around him.

" Wah! K-Kaiba? W-What are you doing here? Aren't you going to get dress for work?" Jou wondered.

" No," Kaiba mumbled. Jou turned off the stove and then turned around at his lover.

" Then, what's up?" Jou replied.

" I'm taking a day off today. To make it up to you," Kaiba replied, letting go and then settling himself in a seat at the dining table.

" Taking a day off? You don't have to worry about me, Kaiba. You just go to work. I'll be fine," Jou replied, plating the food and then handing them to the CEO.

" Don't worry, Jou. I canceled everything for today, yesterday," Kaiba stated. Jou just sweatdropped.

" Aww, man Kaiba. You should've told me that before you go make all those decisions yourself. I don't want me to be the cause of you losing precious time at your office."

" You won't be the cause, because I decided to do this myself. Now hurry up and eat. We got places to go today," Kaiba replied, eating his breakfast. Jou sighed dejectedly before sitting next to him, eating his breakfast also.

--

Later that day, Jou and Kaiba came up with disguises to blend in with the crowd, Kaiba turned back to look at Jou who had a blue baggy jeans and a loose white T-shirt, a blue cap to shield his face from the sun's rays. He also took out black sunglasses from his pant pocket and put them on.

" How do I look, Kaiba?" Jou replied. Kaiba snarled and pulled the cap over his eyes,

" Nothing special. I see you look like that everyday."Jou pouted and took in what Kaiba was wearing, tight jean pants and a black dress shirt. He also had black sunglasses to shield his eyes. The blond just quirked his brow,

' _Just how is that supposed to be blending in? He looks like a model. A hot model…_' He felt himself drool at the sight.

" Jou…Jou…Jou snap out of it!" Kaiba replied harshly. Jou came back to reality,

" Eh? Let's go!" Jou replied running towards the front door and opening it. Kaiba just sighed and followed after his puppy, locking the door. They walked down the steps to the car, where they drove to downtown Domino.

" So, what do you want to do first?" Kaiba replied, taking a turn at a traffic light. Jou thought about it and thought about it some more a finger to his chin. Then a thought came up,

" How about Domino Aquarium?"

" Don't tell me you're going there to just duel Mako?" Kaiba sneered. Jou shook his head,

" No. I just want to see the dolphins there…and probably see how Mako's doing," Jou added sheepishly.

" Hmm…" Kaiba turned into Domino Aquarium and parked. Jou got out of the passenger's seat in a hurry and ran in the front entrance. Kaiba just scoffed and followed suit at a more slower pace than his puppy.

Jou was at the front desk, when Kaiba entered the building. Just when Kaiba reached the blond, he took off in the direction of the pool and Kaiba shook his head. Jou was going to have a duel with Mako. No doubt about it.

--

Jou ran into the pool area and there he was Mako who was currently flirting with one of the employees there.

" Hey! Mako!" Jou cried. The water duelist looked up at the voice and a smirk made it's way up his face.

" Hey, Jou. What's up?" Mako greeted walking up to the blond and the CEO brunette who had trailed behind.

" Wanna have a duel right now?" Jou suggested and Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Mako just laughed,

" Sorry, Jou. But, I got a prior engagement to go to. If you know what I mean," Mako replied looking over at the woman who was busily feeding fish to the dolphin.

" Awww, man. Fine, have fun with your date," Jou was bummed, he was looking forward to a good duel but it seems that everyone was busy with something else.

" Since Mako can't duel, let's do something else, huh?" Kaiba replied. Jou sneered at the CEO.

" You're happy aren't you?"

" I guess you could say I am after all there's no fangirls chasing us," Kaiba smirked, turning the other way. Jou bristled,

" Well, it's your fault in the first place, telling the media of our relationship, so you're the blame…" Jou growled following the CEO back into the main hall, there they looked at fishes, sharks… Then they went out hand in hand through street markets. Nobody paid any attention to them, now that they had their disguises to hide them from the world that was until a little "help" from above blew everything away.

A gust blew past the town and Jou's cap was swept away, causing some commotion from the blond as he tried to catch it. The boy's shouts drew in some people around them, noticing for the first time that Jounoichi Katsuya was in town. They also noted that if Jounoichi Katsuya was in town, then that must mean that Seto Kaiba was there too and in fact they were right!

Jou captured his hat and pulled it over his eyes as a yank from the brunette pulled him forward as a crowd of people began to surround them.

" Jou, if you think this disguise works, well it isn't thanks to you," Kaiba joked as they ran hand in hand away from their obsessed fangirls, living happily ever after.

**OWARI**

--

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't put this last chapter into writing. I had about a week and a few days to think about it and I was just too caught up with my Death Note fic to even finish with this. I'm sorry, it's because I have lots of ideas for my Death Note fic and well… I was dead with this fic. So, I don't know about the ending, if it fitted or not. I had it all in my head, but whenever I put something in writing, it just goes completely the opposite! So the little, "happily ever after" thing, was just a wrap up since I couldn't find any other way to end it other than that. So deal. Anyway… read and review please!**


End file.
